in the wilderness
by zzzgurl
Summary: ONESHOT! about the gang having a camping trip, but there's a twist! just read this please... and after you've read it, of course... you will review! just that... no pairing! you can pair whoever you want


Hello!!! This is just a oneshot that came up to me while having a break at soccer practice. I hope you enjoy!!! (this is kind of long…. So… yeah…)

Disclaimer: DUH!!!... of course you know what's written here!!!

--------------------

Characters:

Troy Bolton

Chad Danforth

Ryan Evans

Zeke Baylor

Gabriella Montez

Sharpay Evans

Taylor Mckessie

Kelsi Neilson

Madison Bolton (let's just say she's Troy's younger sister)

(no specific pairing… you can pair whoever you want)

------------

It's now summer break at Albuquerque, New Mexico. The students can't be happier. They're all free to do whatever they want (just think of the song 'What Time is it' from HSM2). Others went to different countries, others are staying, and others are going to summer camp.

The gang (the characters) went camping in the woods. They prepared 4 tents to sleep in. 2 in each tent, except for 1, Madison will be sleeping with Gabriella and Sharpay. They would be staying in the wilderness for 3 days and 2 nights. Their original plan was to stay for 1 week, but you know Sharpay, she can't even stand an ant crawling on her foot. They decided – for the sake of their poor ears because Sharpay kept screaming and pouting like little child – that they would just stay for 3 days.

It was now the second day in the woods, Troy was still not with them. He and Madison had an argument on their first day there because Troy was very tired from driving, Madison kept on bugging him by telling him to help the girls put the tents up instead of lying there. The others boys were trying to get everything on its rightful place.

FLASHBACK: a day ago…

"_Troy can you please get your heavy butt up and help here!?!" Madison shouted at her very tired brother._

"_I'm very tired Maddie, you guys can do it" Troy murmured. He was beginning to fall asleep but got interrupted by the voice of her sister._

"_uhh… hello!!! Knock some sense inside that little peanut in your head will ya!?! We are girls, you guys are supposed to do these things!" Madison protested. Troy stirred from his lazy position to look at her sister._

"_CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M RESTING!?!" Troy shouted. Madison was taken aback because Troy had never really shouted at her like that. Despite of her hesitation, she still managed to shout back._

"_WHATEVER LAZY-BUTT!" She shouted. Troy was still able to keep his temper so he just lay at the grass again. It is a fact that Madison can be sometimes bossy, but no matter what, he likes her that way. _

"_you guys know the story of the ant and the grasshopper?" Madison asked the others. They all nodded, well… all of them except Chad and Troy. Troy didn't nod because he saw it useless, and besides, he's quite sleepy._

"_what's that? Some sort of food?" Chad asked stupidly. Kelsi threw him an annoyed look and slapped a whole banana into his mouth. Chad, being very obsessed with food, gave Kelsi a grateful look. Pretty weird huh!?! Madison went on with the story…_

"_well, I just don't understand the grasshopper there. Why does he have to be so lazy!?!" Madison exclaimed to them, but she secretly and actually intended it for Troy to hear. Unfortunately, Toy got her tone._

"_DON'T COMPARE ME TO A GRASSHOPPER BECAUSE I'M NOT A GRASSHOPPER!" Troy yelled. The gang was surprised by the sudden outburst. Taylor was gonna intervene but Gabriella grabbed her arm and gave her a 'let-them-handle-it' look. Taylor quickly got Gabriella's message and stopped. After all, Troy and Madison are siblings, they have to settle things between them on their own._

"_YOU SURE ACT LIKE ONE!" Madison shouted back. Now, Troy surely lost his temper. Not because of anger for Madison, but because of exhaustion, frustration, and annoyance, all mixed together. He was not actually mad at his sister. _

"_TRY DRIVING FOR 4 AND A HALF HOURS WITH NO BREAK!"_

"_WELL SURE… IF I HAVE A LICENCE!"_

"_YOU KNOW WHAT!?! I DON'T WANNA DO THIS ANYMORE! YOU GUYS DO THIS CAMPING TRIP ON YOUR OWN!"_

"_and where are you going?" Madison asked, more softly now. She was actually afraid that her brother will leave them. She didn't want to offend Troy that way, she just wanted to put some sense on him. But obviously, it didn't turn out as expected._

"_in the van. I'll wait until this trip is over. Don't worry, I won't leave you… I'm not a grasshopper…" Troy said, with clear hurt in his voice. _

"_no, Troy wait…" Madison tried to stop him, but it was no use. Troy had already walked away._

"_TROY WAIT!!!... I'm…I'm s-sorry…" Madison said. The others tried to comfort the crying girl. _

"_it's ok, I know him… he'll come back" Ryan said. The others also said soothing words to her…_

END OF FLASHBACK

------------

It is night time now on the gang's 2nd day at the woods. All of them are outside roasting marshmallows and hotdogs at the bonfire that the boys made. All of them except Madison. She's still upset about what happened between her and Troy.

"do you think Troy will come back and join us?" Zeke asked to no one in particular.

"yesh… he will… I know him vewy well" Chad replied, his mouth filled with marshmallows and hotdog. The girls threw marshmallows at him.

"ey! Wha' wash dat for!?!" Chad exclaimed, his mouth still full. Sharpay threw a marshmallow at him again and gave him an annoyed look.

"puh-leeez!!! Don't speak while your mouth is filled with calories!" Sharpay said, being the perfectionist that she is. The boys gave her a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"ugh! Tell them, Gabi" Sharpay said, annoyed.

"hotdogs are filled with a lot of calories and fats" Gbariella explained.

"Guys, let's not talk about nonsense things…" Ryan started, but got interrupted by Kelsi.

"calories and fats are not nonsense, it's a complete…" Kelsi tried to explain, but Ryan intervened.

"yeah, whatever Kels" Ryan continued. "Guys, we need to do something about Maddie and Troy. We can't just let those 2 treat each other this way"

"I agree" Gabriella said. Soon, all the others started nodding and saying that they agree too.

"says who?" They are startled by a very familiar voice joining their conversation. There he is, smiling at them – Troy. All of them started hugging him and welcoming him back. Troy told them that he was very sorry about what happened. They all understood him, but he still needs to talk to someone very important to him.

"Maddie? Can you come out for a sec?" Gabriella called out to Madison. After several seconds Madison is slowly getting out of the tent.

"wh…" Before Madison was about to finish but her jaw is faster and it hit the ground before she even knew it. Toy is there, standing, looking and smiling at her, seems like he's ready for a hug.

"hey…" Troy greeted her, but before he could finish, Madison jumped at him and hugged him tightly. Troy slightly stepped backward to balance the 2 of them. "whoa… you missed me!!!"

"yes I did!" Madison said. She tackled her brother at the ground. Troy thought she's gonna tickle him, but he got more than what he expected. I mean worse. Madison started punching him on the arms and chest, she pinched him on the cheeks and nose, she grabbed his hairs like she wants to make him bald or something. The gang is now laughing their heads off but stopped when Troy shouted.

"GET HER OFF ME! SHE'S GONNA KILL ME!!!! PLEASE!!!" Troy exclaimed, trying hard to free himself from Madison. Chad immediately carried Madison away from Troy, and before Madison could go near Troy again, the girls grabbed her. The boys helped Troy up, still laughing. Troy glared at them all.

"well… it turned out cute!!!" Gabriella said, laughing innocently.

"CUTE? CUTE?... SHE ALMOST KILLED ME!!!" Troy exclaimed. "now tell, me how could that be cute!?!"

"I'm sleepy…" Taylor said, but didn't finish her sentence because she slowly dozed off. Before she could hit the ground the girls seized her hand and brought her to the tent. Sharpay stayed outside because she wants to cool up first. Madison is the last in the line so before she could reach her tent, Troy called out to her.

"hey Maddie!" Troy said. Madison turned to look at him. "just so you know, they hurt"

"what hurt?" Madison asked, like she doesn't know what he's talking about.

"all of those punches and pinches and whatever that you just gave me" Troy said in an 'as-a-matter-of-factly' tone.

"oh… umm… sorry… I AM SO SORRY FOR GIVING YOU WHAT YOU TRULY DESERVE!!!" Madison exclaimed sarcastically.

"ohh… right…uhh… you know, it's ok. I didn't mind it… really!" Troy said, smiling at her.

"aww… how sweet of you! Now, goodnight!" Madison said.

"she is so evil!" Zeke said.

"yeah…" Troy agreed. "but at least I know my sister's in her normal state!"

"now that!... is the reason why I don't want a younger sister" Ryan said, pointing at where Madison had been a few seconds ago. Sharpay coughed as if calling their attentions. Ryan looked at her like she was crazy.

"what?" Ryan asked.

"uhh... hello! YOUNGER SISTER HERE!" She exclaimed.

"OH FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE! YOU'RE MY TWINSISTER!!!"

"I'M YOUNGER!"

"FOR WHAT!?! 4 MINUTES!!!"

"STILL… I'M YOUNGER!!!"

The twins continued their little stupid fight. Zeke pointed at them and said, "now that!... is why I don't like having a sibling" he told Troy.

"you don't have one…" Troy informed him.

Zeke shrugged and said, "all the same!"

"hey, where's Chad?" Troy asked, he noticed that the afro has been gone for minutes now.

"there!" Ryan said, pointing near the oak tree, where Chad is leaning on, and sleeping, while standing. Troy walked up to him and shook him a little. Chad opened his eyes a little then closed it again.

"mom… can you get my pajamas in my closet?... the blue one with pooh and tigger on it" Chad said groggily, not knowing where he really is.

"uhh… Chad, 3 things! 1. I'm not your mom, 2. I don't think you brought your pooh and tigger pajama, and 3. we're not in you room!" Troy said. Chad opened his eyes and gave Troy a confused look.

"huh?" Chad asked.

"never mind… let's go" Troy dragged him to their tent.

------------

The next day, they decided to stay for a bit longer. All of them said yes, even Sharpay (shocker!). Madison said sorry to Troy, and that was all he needs. Chad kept on telling them that he brought his pooh and tigger pajamas, but the others just ignored him. He must have been dreaming of it.

THE END

--------------------

That's it! I hope you enjoyed!!! So clearly, this fic is all about siblings, how they fight and everything. This always happens to me and my big bro. But we always resolve anything by just simply hugging. Cute huh?

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
